


...and damn, this rack...

by boshtet



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/pseuds/boshtet
Summary: Aethyta engages in one of her favorite activities.





	...and damn, this rack...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrJekyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJekyl/gifts).



  
[ ](http://res.cloudinary.com/dbg35qowk/image/upload/c_scale,w_720/v1520537385/AndDamnThisRack.png)  



End file.
